


Elevator

by AussieWriter1



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz has just returned from an undercover meeting, and Red decides to press her buttons. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I was reading the RedxLizzie fanfics, and the last few kinda left me wanting more. So, this ended up being written. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with 'The Blacklist' in any way, shape or form. I do not own any of the characters present or mentioned in this chapter.

“I was undercover. I did what I had to do to get the information. Let it go.”

Liz stormed into the Post Office’s elevator, putting as much distance between her and Agent Ressler as possible. Just before the doors shut, Red somehow slipped in. As they both stood facing the doors, Red quickly broke the silence.

“Is Donald giving you a hard time?”

“He keeps pestering me about my meeting with The Messenger.”

“Ah. Any particular part of that meeting?”

Liz shot Red a look that clearly said ‘You know exactly what part’. Red chuckled, before continuing.

“I must say dear, you certainly played your part convincingly.”

Liz quickly rounded on the criminal. “The Messenger is a disgusting creep, and I did what I had to do to get the information that saved that girl’s life. Unfortunately, that included having to seduce him. But I got the information, and that’s all that matters.”

Red chuckled again. “Indeed.” His dark green eyes swept over her features, his relaxed face contrasting her angered one. “Have I ever told you how pretty you are when you’re angry?”

Liz rolled her eyes and faced away from Red. However, this only served to elevate the criminal’s mood higher. Continuing to poke Liz’s buttons, Red spoke again.

“And what if I had valuable information that you desperately needed? How would you … seduce me?”

Again, Liz rolled her eyes. “I’d grab the nearest, sharpest object and insert it into your neck. That seemed to work pretty well last time.”

Red flinched, recalling the unpleasant memory. Liz smirked, knowing she had just gained the upper hand. However, Red was just as quick to turn the tables.

“I suppose it did. However we both know that, quite simply, you wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

Eyebrow raised, Liz turned back to face a smirking Red. Hesitating for only a moment, Liz reached out and grabbed the lapels of Red’s coat. Red clearly didn’t have a chance to react as Liz pulled him close and placed her lips on his. 

A few moments passed, before Liz pulled back. She opened her eyes to examine Red’s shocked expression. She smirked again, taking joy in the fact that she had finally taken Raymond Reddington by surprise. Suddenly, Liz realized that she and Red were still standing extremely close. Moving to create distance between them, Liz felt Red’s grip on her arms tighten. Carefully, he maneuvered her back closer to him. Before Liz could even blink, Red had dipped his head and captured her lips with his.

Whereas the first was slow and testing, this second kiss was fast and passionate. Liz was completely and utterly shocked. Shocked that Red was kissing her, of course, but more so that she was actually kissing him back.

After a few seconds, Liz pulled back, breathless. Red’s previously shocked features had now adopted his usual knowing smirk. Staring straight into her chocolate eyes, Red whispered using his deep, dark voice.

“Well I did say that you wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

Liz suddenly felt as if she was suffocating. She could feel the walls of the elevator closing in, the air getting tighter and tighter around her throat. There was so much not right about any of this. Kissing Red, being held by him, all of it was wrong. Yet it felt so /right/. 

Sure, she wasn’t married to Tom anymore, since it had come out that he was indeed a high class criminal and was thoroughly convicted. But kissing Red? That was something she had never considered, never even imagined. Whilst her brain was screaming that she run, move, do /something/, her heart was yearning to lean in again, to feel his lips move with hers. To let her eyes flutter closed as she forgot the world around them.

Suddenly, the doors of the elevator clanked open. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Liz hauled herself out of Red’s grasp. She flew out of the yellow contraption and made a break for the exit. She thought she heard someone calling after her, yet she didn’t stop.

It wasn’t until she reached her car that Liz finally began breathing again. As she unlocked the door and scrambled into the front seat, Liz pushed her conflicting thoughts and emotions to the side. She decided then, that she would never get into an elevator again with Red Reddington.

**Author's Note:**

> END. Hope you liked it! I simply refuse to believe that Red and Liz are related until it is confirmed canon on the show. Until then, I'll keep writing these one-shots. If they are related, then I'll change my stories to AUs. Anyway, hope you liked it :)


End file.
